


By Any Other Name

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Parent Thranduil, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving his son from the dragon, Thranduil gives names him anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Complete head canon.

_Ech Legolas._

_I-lais dhannen ú-chaeron:_

_Man sad i-chwesta toltha gen,_

_Ennas fertelithon._

 

You are Greenleaf.

The fallen leaves are never far:

Where the wind carries you,

There also I will come.

* * *

 

 

Literal Translation:

You [are] Greenleaf.

The-leaves fallen [are] not-far:

What place the-wind takes you

There quickly-come-will-I.


End file.
